Losing trust
by kylancriss
Summary: Sam loses all trust in Dean after he does something to him can Dean gain his trust back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own supernatural if I did Dean would be shirtless every episode.

Summery:It's 9:30 pm and john has just made it back to their temporary home after being gone for 3 days to find dean passed out on the couch and Sammy no where to be seen,Sam is 11 and dean is 15.

Three days he was gone with josh and Caleb killing a couple of demons looking for leads but he was

back at the house he and his boys were renting for a couple of weeks after all the demons and things

they killed it was seldom that they have down time and he needed that just to some time with his boys

especially Sammy who he had an argument with before he left.

"Hello is anyone here?" John called out as he walked into the house all the lights were on so someone had to be home but he got no answer.

"Dean...Sammy."nothing thats what he heard he walked into the living room when he saw to pairs of

feet praying it wasn't his kids he ran over and saw dean and a random other boy he had never saw

before both of whom look unconscious.

"Dean wake up Dean." getting no response from Dean he checked his pulse to see that it was slow and

sluggish but he was breathing he checked the other boy and saw it was the same,he reached over to

grab the phone when he saw the drugs on the table.

"damn it."he was going to kill his oldest child when and after he found the baby of their family which meant waking dean who he figured had passed out.

"the little shit is gonna run laps forever."he mumbled to himself as he filled a bucket with ice and water

took it back to the living room and dumped half on dean and half on the other kid and watched as they jumped up in a panic.

"Dad ow shit." Dean was pale as he looked into the furious eyes of his father.

"Dean don't move" he turned to the kid and gave him his best glare "out get out now."

"yes sir"the boy hopped up and ran out and John turned his glare on dean,

"what do you think you were doing."

"I'm sorry dad."

"whatever Dean where is your brother?"

"um."

"don't um me Dean winchester where is my son."Dean if anything looked more pale than a dead person at their own funeral.

"Dean this is the last time i'm going to to ask you where is Sam?"

"Dad I'm sorry."

"what does that mean Dean where's you're brother?"

"follow me."Dean got up and walked pass John knowing his life was over his dad was going to kill him when he showed him where Sam was.

TBC

Um okay was trying to write my other story honest but got sidetracked and this is what came about so read Review tell me what you think I really would like to know and yes I am painfully aware that it's short but I figure I would make the next one longer after my next chapter on A charmed son check that out to by the way,okay this is me shutting up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural.

AN:someone said that dean wouldn't do anything to hurt his brother but guys dean is human and as a human we all make mistakes and thats what dean did he made a mistake, so read review and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

Dean hesitated at the kitchen door wishing and hoping this was a a dream and he would wake up and this would just be a mistake.

"Dad."

"Don't speak Dean just show me where my baby is."Dean winced he had not herd his dad call Sammy that since he was an actual baby he knew he was in for it.

John watched as Dean led him to the basemen door no Dean wouldn't do that because he knew Sammy was scared of the dark and couldn't reach the switch above his head because Dean was teasing him about it the day he left.

"You didn't Dean please tell me you didn't."

"Dad."

"Enough I don't even want to hear you take a seat and if you move I will beat you until you bleed."John didn't usually threaten his children but he was pissed of and he was scared of the condition that his baby boy would be in.

"Yes sir." John took a deep breath before he unlocked the kitchen door and walked down the stairs the first thing that hit him was the smell of urine Sam had wet himself.

"Sammy."he locked around but didn't hear anything.

"Sammy baby its be daddy."he herd a shuffle in the corner.

"Daddy."he herd his little boy answer in a broken voice he sounded so bad.

"Ow baby I'm here."

"Daddy I'm scared."he reached up and turn on the light and Sam started screaming he realized his mistake Sam had been down here in the dark for 3 days and with no light his eyes were sensitive to the light.

"I'm sorry baby ."he took of his shirt and scooped his boy up noting how light he had gotten in only three days as they walked upstairs he draped the sheet over Sam's head and took him into the light.

"Dad is he okay."

"Why do you care dean you were supposed to take care of him not hurt him."

"Dad."

"Go to your room Dean I don't even want to see you." he filled up the tub in the bathroom and bathed his son and changed him into one of his shirt and placed him on his bed.

"Baby talked to me."

"Daddy dean hurt me."

"I know baby but can you tell me what happened."

"No,no daddy I don't want to."he clutched his dad tight and burried his face into his dads shoulder.

"Okay, Okay are you hungry?"

"Yes daddy." John stood up and went to walk to the door when Sam gabbed him.

"I wanna go with you."he scooped Sammy up and walked to the kitchen he made him some quick soup can and carried him back to the bedroom with the soup he feed Sammy a little bit and settled him down to sleep before he went to go and take care of his older son.

"Dean."he waited till Dean stuck his head out the door and John grabbed him by the collar he dragged him downstairs and threw him on the couch.

"I want to know what happened Dean and I want to know now."

"We weren't supposed to leave him there that long it was just supposed to be till Tyler left."

"Tyler is the boy."

"Yes sir."

"I'm waiting Dean tell me."

"well um."

_**flashback**_

Dean was waiting for his newest and only friend that he had made in this new school he had put sammy in their dad's room and gave him lucky charms and told him to stay there.

"Whats up Dean."

"Nothing I'm so happy that you invited me."

"Come in."they walked in to the house and he handed him a soda.

"you want to watch TV."

"No I have something better for us to do."he held up a little baggie with weed in it and deans eyes got big.

"Ty I don't do things like that."

"Ow come on it will make you feel so much better and your dad will never know."

"well okay but only a little I don't want Sammy to know okay."

"Alright."as he spread the white powder on the table Dean looked up the stairs for his brother not seeing him he bent and took a hit of the powder.

Half an hour later and they were gigling on the couch when Sam came down the stairs.

"Dean?"Sam tentivly looked around the corner and saw his brother he was looking kind of funny but he thought nothing of it.

"Dean I want to go get ice cream you said we could."

nLater Sammy."

"No now."being a typical eleven year old he stomped his feet and pouted at his brother who didnt even look up at him.

"Go away loser."Tyler sneered at him as if he were a piece gum under his shoe.

"shut up you ain't my brother."

"Want me to take care of him."he looked at Dean for the answer and waited till he nodded then got up he grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"your an annoying little worm no wonder Dean hates you."he slammed the little boy up against the wall by the neck and smiled at him.

"Your a pretty little thing but this not the time."he opened the door and dragged him down the stairs.

"My Daddy is going to kill you."Tyler grabbed him and slapped him in his face.

"Your Daddy ain't going to do shit."he kissed his lips and ran up the stairs whistling he slammed and locked the door.

"Dean I'm back lets go for another round."he smiled at Dean as Dean giggled and smiled widely at him.

_**End Flashback.**_

"what is wrong with you Dean what exactly is wrong."

"Dad."

"I want to see this boys Parents I will kill him for hurting my baby."

TBC

Okay so read Review tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while not sure where I was going with this one for a moment.

"Dad."Dean peaked his head in his dads room and saw his little brother asleep in his dads bed his dad staring down at him running his fingers through the little boys hair.

"what is it Dean?"

"I never meant to let it get that far I didn't mean it and I never put a hand on my brother you know I wouldn't."

"Thats not the point Dean the point is that your supposed to watch him and take care of him and you let this happen."

"I know and i'm sorry."

"Your apologizing to the wrong person Dean its Sammy you gotta convince that boy worships the ground you walk on and look at what you let happen."

"I know,I know."he took one last look at his brother and father and walked out the door to the room he shared with his little brother.

Hours later he was staring at the other side of the bed where his little brother usually slept and wondered when did he become so stupid he knew better and he knew that Sam came first always.

"Bobby I need you down here ASAP."John had called Bobby as soon as he knew both boys had gone down to sleep to come keep an eye on them when he went to give that boy a piece of his mind because he didn't think that Sammy would stay with Dean alone after what happened.

"Dammit John I am always telling you to drop those boys of for me when you go hunting you idjit."

"I know Bobby and now I know better I was just so scared you should have seen Sammy god he was small before but Bobby he lost so much weight now."

"I know and I am leaving my house now."

"Okay thank you Bobby please get here fast."

"Alright bye."he hung up and pressed his hands to his eyes he was so tired time for bed, he checked the salt lines and made sure all windows and doors were locked as he was halfway up the stairs he herd Sammy start to scream.

"Sam."already halfway up the stairs he collided with Dean.

"go to bed Dean."

"But Dad."

"No but Dean it wasn't a suggestion."

He walked into the room closing the door behind him and went to the bed lifting Sam into his arms.

"Sammy wake up come on buddy."as big green eyes opened looking terrifyingly around before landing on his dad he buried his face in his dad's chest and cried.

"Sammy talk to me."he looked up at his dad for a second then buried his face back just as John thought he wasn't going to say anything he started talking.

"Why did Dean let him hurt me."John frowned that was a loaded question if he answered it wrong Sam would never trust Dean again.

"Do you remember last year when we visited Caleb because he had gotten hurt?"

"Yeah but."

"shhh."he pressed a finger to his lip.

"Do you remember how Caleb was acting in the bed because of the medicine."

"yeah."

"Well the boy that hurt you he gave Dean Something like that and Just like Caleb he started acting funny and had no control over his actions."Sam looked at him for a moment with a look that let him know that Sam was thinking it over.

"Want to go talk to Dean."when Sam showed him is panicked face he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"No lets just go back to sleep."he curled up on the pillow and John with a sigh took of his shoe and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and slipped into bed with his son.

The next morning John was still tired because Sammy had woken up 3 more times crying and hysterical.

"Dad I see uncle Bobby."and indeed Bobby was coming up the walk with what looked like food in his arms.

"Bobby your here thank god."

"Hey John how ya doin."

"Ask me that when we get out of this town."

"Where is Sammy."

"upstairs he refuses to come out and when he does he is attached to my hip."John rubbed a hand over his face.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks Bobby,Sam was up crying most of the night."

"Poor boy, you go on talk to that boys parents I will straighten your boys out for you."he snorted softly went upstairs with Bobby and told Sam he was leaving for a little bit.

"Noooo."Big green eyes teared up again ass Sam Started Bawling

"Sammy I'll be right back and Bobby will stay with you."he hated to do this but he got up and walked out to that boys house.

"Sam calm down."Bobby was trying for the last 15 minutes to calm the child down trying everything he knew nothing was working.

"I want my Dad."

"I know and he will be right back okay."

"Promise."

"Yeah now lets get something to eat."

he stared at Bobby's hand for a second before he took it Bobby led him to the kitchen when he saw his brother he came to a full stop and stared at him he knew his dad was right and that Dean didn't hurt him he was still scared.

"come on Sam you must be hungry."

"No Bobby I want to go back upstairs."

"No now come eat."he lifted him onto the chair and frowned at how small the youngest winchester seemed to be.

He handed out food and sat down next to Sam thinking about how he could make these two behave like brother again.

_**Meanwhile**_

John was driving up to the address that Dean had given him he wasn't sure how to approach this one give him a demon any day not this.

He got out of the impala and walked to the door and rang the bell as it opened he saw the punk who hurt his kid and all the anger came rushing back.

"You punk."the boy squeaked and ran into his house John gave chase.

"Who are you?"they both froze as what looked to be the boys Father came into the room.

"Dad."

"Be quiet Tyler I am talking."

"Yes sir."

"Now who are you?"

"I am the father of the 8 year old that your son abused."

"What,Tyler is he telling the truth?"

"ye ye yes sir."

"You little bastard you hurt someones kid."

"I'm sorry."

"No I don't think so I am tired of all the lies and stealing and drugs pack now military boot camp."

"But dad."

"No were going to be lucky if this man doesn't press charges."

"I am not I just want to leave with my boys,but hear me loud and clear if you ever I mean ever come near me or my boys again you wont live to see the end of your lives got it?"

"Got it sir."he gave one last look at them and turned and walked away time to go back before shit hit the fan at the house.

_**Back with Bobby and the boys**_

Bobby was watching as they ate in silence when an idea came to him.

"Boys I want you to sit here for a minute no arguing, I have to run out to the car and grab a book."

"No Bobby."

"enough just sit for a second."he got up opened the door and closed it back then tip toed to watch the boys.

"Sammy."the little boy refused to look up at his brother and as Dean reached over to touch his shoulder Sam started to scream..........

TBC

okay so I know I took a really long time with it but I hope you guys haven't deserted me and if you haven't review tell me what you think.


End file.
